I Need to Run Away from My Past
by Emochickvongola
Summary: April Rae Shift, killed her father because his father killed his mother and only sister Mia. She was on the run when she met a certain arcobaleno named Fon, He trained her for 3 whole years. When April was told by Reborn to go to Japan and meet the famiglia. CAn they make her silent tears stop or will she just suffer this burden alone and afraid?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hi, I'm April Rae Shift and I'm going to Japan!**

* * *

I'm April Rae Shift, I have long blue locks that reaches to my knee, I have a blue eye and the other covered so that I can't...never mind that, I have a sister named Mia...but I haven't seen her for 4 years she has short pink hair that is only until her chin, she's loud, I only say a word when spoken to, she likes short skirts, I on the other hand likes skirts that are under my knee, she has a red-eye, I on the other hand as I said before was blue...I'll talk more when I feel like it so on with this...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_It was another sunny day and children ran and play with each other...I wish I can join them but..._

"_WAAH!" It was her sister Mia crying again_

_April went to her sister's side and sat down..._

"_What happened now?"_

"_Dad s-slapped m-me and c-called me a worthless pathetic piece of shit...*sniff* why did mom have to marry this pathetic so-called-dad of ours...*sniff*" Mia cursed_

"_Don't worry Mia we can run away...but I'm scared that he will find us..."_

"_I am so killing that asshole" Mia said_

"_MIA DOESN'T SAY THAT!" April scolded her sister_

"_S-sorry..." Mia sniffed_

_April sighed and later heard a creaking sound..._

"_THERE YOU ARE YOU PIECE OF SHITS!" Dad said and pulled Mia to him_

"_I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Dad said and pulled out a knife to stab Mia_

"_Don't!" April screeched but it was too late her dad killed Mia_

_April dropped to her knees and cried the loss of her only sister that loved her the, only one that lived to love her ever since their mom got murdered by...their dad..._

"_You're next you piece of shit" he cleaned the blood of the knife and glared at April before trying to stab her_

_*Cue word** tried***_

_April expected that the blow would be painful but the knife never reached her...she opened her eyes to only find that she was being protected by a silver type of shield she can completely see her dad's eyes that he was surprised those eyes looked down looking at her own piercing them..._

"_What are you?" her dad asked_

_Without keeping her anger she screamed back..._

"_THE VERY DAUGHTER YOU ABUSED AND TRIED TO KILL!" She screamed_

_Her dad looked at her and smirked_

"_I can sell you to a circus and earn millions...HAHA..."_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_Circus Freak!" he answered_

"_I...AM...NOT...A...CIRCUS...FREAK!" She lost it_

"_Oh, then what are you going to do shield me to death?" her father snickered_

_April looked down and after a few seconds she noticed that it was raining she looked to the window and found out it was really raining...then an idea struck her Mia, her mom and her had an amazing ability to control the surroundings around them starting with the weather, things and etc..._

_April looked back to her father and smirked..._

"_I know what I can do to kill you..." her mind raced to an offensive type that she can't control what she was doing quick enough thunder was heard and without knowing the knife that her dad was holding suddenly appeared in her hand she disappeared and reappeared behind her own father's back and stabbed him she smiled eerily after a few seconds a few more knives appeared and kept stabbing him like he was a dummy after half an hour she regained her control and saw what she had done she cried and cried until she heard a familiar voice she looked to her sister's direction and saw that her sister was still conscious but was pale and her blood dry on the floor and her clothes..._

* * *

"_*Cough* *cough* please don't leave"_

"_I'm sorry Mia but I can't I murdered dad and I have to run away...I'm sorry" April said looking down_

"_WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE YOU MADE ME AFTER MOM DIED?" Mia screeched at her_

"_I KNOW...but promises are made to be broken Mia some live on but it's hard to do so..." April said tears falling down her blue orbs_

"_ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE?" Mia asked_

_April didn't answer_

"_THEN YOU NEVER WERE MEANT TO BE MY SISTER TO KNOW THAT YOU'LL JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE HERE!" Mia screamed at her_

_After hearing those words from her own blood-related sister she snapped...and looked at her sister with her orbs except they weren't blue, her eyes were blood red she stared at her own sister and said these very words..._

"_DIE...I never wanted you to live" April said but with those words her sister's eyes closed and she lost consciousness...after receiving her conscience back and realizing what she had done she sobbed for half an hour of sobbing she finally thought of running away from the authorities she packed all her clothes and changed her bloodstained clothes with new ones (she wore a black hood, a pair of black leggings and her inside dress a very long grey baggy shirt and converse) before leaving she went to her dad's room and took CDs, a pair of blades, guns, poisonous darts, a whip, gloves, knives she left the room and she remembered something she threw away the other weapons except the CDs she ran to the fireplace and pressed a certain button the above the fireplace the wall opened revealing two blades with a shape of a diamond that can shift-shape and gems and diamonds on the handle...she took it and ran away from home...after a year when April was 10 she met a certain Chinese arcobaleno named Fon... Fon knew about April's past and decided to train her to become strong, Fon and April trained for 3 whole years in those years Fon not only did Fon teach her to become stronger, he was also teaching April to be calm and to meditate, also he taught April the boring things taught in school...April changed a lot her hair reaches her ankles so she has to tie them which results that her hair is only until her knees, her bangs as well, her bangs hide her other eye which has another ability of hers...which will be told in later chapters...their bond grew to be strong that April calls Fon 'Dad' because he's like the dad she always wanted clam and loving..._

* * *

**(End of Flashback)**

"April-chan, please come here for a while I received a letter from Reborn" Fon called out for her

"I'll be there in a minute" April dashed to where Fon was, due to training she became faster as well

"I'm here..." She panted

"Do you want to read the later or I'll dictate?" Fon asked his student

"Dictate..." She answered

"Okay then here goes..." Fon opened the letter to read it to April

* * *

_Dear Fon,_

_I Reborn, the greatest hit man in the world would like to borrow your worthless student so that I can teach her and my worthless student Sawada, Tsunayoshi together because my worthless student also needs her help to calm down because my student can't calm down...I expect her to be here in Namimori, Japan a week later so that I can start tutoring the both of them..._

_Yours Truly, the best hit man in the world, Reborn_

* * *

Fon sighed and April slapped herself to think this wasn't a nightmare but sadly this is true...

"WHAT!? I DON'T WANT TO BE TUTORED NY UNCLE REBORN HE'S TOO SPARTAN!" April whined like a 5-year-old

"April please stop reacting like a 5-year-old I'm going to come with you..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Next destination Namimori, Japan!" April then dashed to pack her things

Fon sighs at his student's behaviour and then walked to pack his things

* * *

**Grace: It's already finished?**

**Fon: Yes**

**Grace: NOOOO, I DIDN'T TELL IT TO END!**

**Fon: ...**

**Grace: ...**

**~Awkward Silence for 2 whole hours~**

**Grace: Review—**

**Fon: Please **

**Grace: Yeah, what we said**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace: 2****nd**** Chapter is here!**

**Tsuna: Congratulations Grace-chan!**

**Grace: Aw...Tsuna-kun is so cute!**

**Tsuna: E-eh?**

**Grace: Haha... that was a joke**

**Tsuna: I don't get it**

**Grace: Tsuna...**

**Tsuna: Yes?**

**Grace: THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**Tsuna: HIEEEE! She doesn't own KHR**

**Grace: Thank you**

**Tsuna: You're welcome**

**Grace: Story starts in 5...4...3...2...1... ACTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Sawada Family and knowing my past! XD**

* * *

April's POV

* * *

As I walk down the Plane I was quite shy of meeting the Sawada family because Fon or dad wasn't there yet...he said he would just catch-up I sighed

"So you really came..." I heard a squeaky voice say

I looked up and saw Reborn was sitting on top of my head...why, couldn't I feel his weight is he really that weightless?

"I am not that weightless Baka-April "Reborn answered the question in her head

"One does not simply read minds Reborn"

"Baka-April" Reborn kicked April square in the head

"OW!" April screeched who was also at the bottom of the stairs

"Let's go Baka-April we shouldn't be late for lunch" Reborn said jumping on the stairs and landing safely on April's poor head

"What time is it Reborn" April muffled to the ground

"Hm..." Reborn checked his tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny (After 2 hours of writing tiny) watch

"So?"

"10:30 AM" Reborn said looking away from his super tiny watch

"What time is lunch?" April asked again this time trying to stand up

"11" Reborn smirked at April's next reaction...

"WHAAAAT? WE'VE ONLY GOT 30 MINUTES TO GO TO THE SAWADA RESIDENCE!" April shouted

"**You** got 30 minutes to go to Dame-Tsuna's home" Reborn corrected April's sentence

"EH? WHY HOW 'BOUT YOU REBORN!?"

Reborn sighs

"Hideouts?" April asked

Reborn nodded

"I'M RUNNING?!"

"Yes, here's the map to the Sawada Residence" Reborn said

"Okay see you there Reborn!" April ran to the left side

Reborn shot a gun missing April a few inches...

"What was that for Reborn?" April asked quite surprised of the bullet

"Wrong Way"

"Oh..." April turned to the right side and blushed in embarrassment

"BYE AGAIN REBORN!" April ran to the left side and continued to run to the Sawada Residence

Halfway the Sawada Residence...

"Argh, why did that Reborn have to fetch me in the AirPort when he wouldn't even take me to the Sawada Residence, I hate Reborn so much I can literally spit on his face but I can't cause if I'd do that he'll literally kill me" April muttered to herself

* * *

April ran to the Sawada Residence she was almost there when she bumped into two guys a silvered haired one and the other raven haired one...

"Watch where you're going woman!" said the silverette

"Are you okay?" said the other male with the raven hair

"Uh...I am" I answered back rubbing my head in pain

"Are you sure?" the raven haired male asked

"Yup, and instead of asking me if I'm alright would you mind telling me where the Sawada Residence is?" I asked looking at them

"Tsuna's house?" the raven haired male asked

"Yeah..."

"ARE YOU A SPY BEING SENT BY A RIVAL FAMILY TO SPY ON JUUDAIME?!" asked the silverette

"Um...no"

"Then who are you woman?" asked the silverette, I looked directly to the silverette's eyes

"April Rae Shift, I was asked by Reborn to come here to help train Sawada, Tsunayoshi. I am as well Master Fon's student...in the Mafia I am known as The Silent Killer for I can kill anyone in the Mafia without a sound, and it looks like you forgot me Smoking Bomb Hayato" I introduced myself formally to the two *cough* *cough* gentlemen

"I-it c-can't b-be...S-silent K-killer was told by R-reborn-san to h-help J-juudaime t-train" he said stuttering

"Yeah...cause I'm waaaay stronger than you...Sushi-head" I teased him

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WOMAN?!" Gokudera shouted at me

"Are you deaf Sushi-head?"

"Why you...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gokudera tried to punch April when the raven haired one stopped him

"Maa~maa...Gokudera don't punch the girl" The raven told him to calm down

"Yeah...Sushi-head if you punch me doesn't that make you—"April stopped and looked directly at Gokudera's eyes serious

"Wait for it...wait for it...GAY?!" April plastered a completely surprised face

"I'm not gay...and baseball-freak let me go so I can really smack her head off"

"No, Gokudera we must be polite to girls" the raven haired male said

"Oh, by the way what's your name?" April asked the raven

"Haha, I forgot to tell you my name...Yamamoto, Takeshi" the raven introduced

"April Rae Shift by the way"

"Oi, both of you quit flirting!" Gokudera screamed at Yamamoto and me

"This is not flirting this is called introducing yourself to people"

"Che..." was all he can mutter

"Oi, Sushi-head where is Sawada's place?" I asked

"I'm not going to tell you woman..." he muttered

"Will you?" I asked Yamamoto

"Sure...we're going there anyway!" he said, he's not like Gokudera I must say he's pretty nice but judging on how much he smiles...he's a complete idiot but I liked him as a friend

"So...can we help you with your luggage?" Yamamoto asked, gentleman as well...

"Che...I'm not helping that demon" Gokudera glared at me

"I'm not asking you to do so...Yamamoto here just asked and I'm going to decline because my luggage isn't that heavy" I glared back

"Haha, are you on vacation April-chan?" Yamamoto asked

"Nope, Reborn also said I'm going to stay here and school here completely like I'm moving" I answered

"Then why is your luggage not that heavy?" Gokudera asked

"Because!" I answered

"Because...what?" Gokudera asked again

"Um...just because!" I answered back

"Hm..." He looked at me seriously

"What? I'm not an UMA" I said

"Haha...so are we going to Tsuna's place?" Yamamoto asked

"Let's go"

* * *

On the walk to the Sawada Residence me and Gokudera just keep glaring at each other while Yamamoto just laughed...after a 10 more minute walk we finally arrived to the Sawada Residence

"We're here!" Yamamoto said

"Ara...Tsu-kun's friends are here and a girl?" the girl with chocolate brown hair looked at me, I looked at her and she smiled

'So...this is Tsuna's mother huh? She's very nice' I thought to myself

"Ciaossu..." A squeaky voice said

"Ara...Reborn-kun"

"Reborn-san!"

"Hey, kid"

"Reborn" I muttered

"Mama...April here is going to stay with us for a while...she's going to school here as well" Reborn said

"Ara...April-chan what's your full name?"

"April Rae Shift ma'am" I said

"Ara...Don't call me ma'am April-chan just mama, because everyone here calls me mama as well okay?"

"O-okay m-mama" I stuttered

Reborn whispers something in Mama's ear which made Mama look sad...

"April-chan...Is it true that your parents and sister had been murdered?" Mama asked me

"Y-yes"

"Ara...I'm so sorry for you"

"It's okay...they've been dead for so long"

Mama smiled a sad smile...

"Um...mama can you call me Rae or R-chan only?" I asked

"Sure...Rae-chan"

"Thank you mama" I smiled at her

"Ara...don't just stand there all three of you come in!"

"Sorry for intruding" Gokudera and Yamamoto said in unison

* * *

**Inside...**

* * *

"Bianchi can you accompany Rae-chan to her room?" Mama asked a pink haired woman

"Sure" when the pink-haired girl stood up I recognized her right away

'Poison Scorpion' I thought to myself

Bianchi looked at me and by the looks of that face she remembered me right away when she looked directly into my blue orb...as me and Bianchi were ascending the stairs she asked me a question...

"Do you still remember me...Silent Killer Rae?" She asked

"Of course I do...Poison Scorpion...and please don't call me by that here just call me April or Rae-chan"

"Hm...then I shall call you April-chan"

"Bianchi...am I right?"

* * *

Bianchi nodded, as we arrived Bianchi helped me unpack as we finished unpacking she left my room and I started to change into a red checker skirt, a white baggy shirt with the design of 3 hearts in the middle, I also tied my hair into a low ponytail as I was about to go down the stairs to help mama in any way I could help her when I heard a loud shriek...

"HIEEEEE!" somebody screeched

"Where is that sound?" April asked herself...April started to look for where the sound was coming from, until she came across a room that was super noisy and shrieking can be heard she opened the door...she saw Reborn smirking, Yamamoto laughing hysterically, Gokudera screaming 'I'll kill you stupid cow!' with his dynamite out, the Bovino child with the cow suit I think his name was...Lambo? And a brunette shrieking 'Gokudera-kun please stop screaming at Lambo!'...

"Um..." I said

Startled they turned my way and the brunette, Gokudera, Yamamoto were looking at me...

"Haha...wrong room I think I should be going" April slowly closed the door when Reborn stopped her

"Oi, Baka-April meet the 10th Vongola boss and his guardians" April slowly opened the door again

"Come in here or I'll shoot"

"R-reborn, d-don't s-shoot she's a g-girl!" the brunette pleaded the tiny hit man

"I'm coming in..." I walked inside and stood near the crying child and slumped down the cow child looked at me and jumped to my arms...and started crying...again

"Aw...who made you cry Lambo?" I asked him

"*Sniff* *sniff* Bakadera and Reborn did"

"Aw...don't cry go play downstairs we're going to talk about something urgent here..."

"Hai..." the unbelievable happened Lambo jumped from April's hands and ran to play downstairs

"I never thought Lambo would comply since he's the very annoying Bovino in the Mafia..." She muttered but everyone heard

"Waah, Reborn you invited another person from the Mafia? ARGH!" the brunette said

"Huh? April-chan you play the Mafia too?" Yamamoto asked

"Yup..." April looked at Yamamoto

'Does he think this is a game?' She asked herself

"Cool! Oi, kid is she going to be in Tsuna's family too?" Yamamoto asked

"Why do you think I called her to come here all the way from China?" Reborn said

"She's from China?" Yamamoto asked

Reborn nodded...

"Then why is her full name April Rae Shift when she's from China doesn't that mean that her name should be Chinese" said the stupid bomber according to me (Remember this is April's POV!)

"I'm actually from England I just came to China to train"

"Nope, she was on the run..." Reborn said making the three other males stare at me

"*sigh* Reborn do you really want to tell them?" I asked he nodded

"Fine..." April cried silent tears unknown to her the three males saw her cry, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna stood up and sat next to April, Tsuna started to comfort her saying 'it's okay' or 'don't cry'...Reborn told them my whole past making them shocked but they just looked at April when Gokudera started a conversation...

"Che...stupid woman you should have told the police about it"

"I thought not having a mom was bad enough but your situation April-chan is like killing yourself slowly..." Yamamoto said looking serious this time

"I know I haven't introduced myself but...I'm really sorry about your situation...Uh...April-chan right?" the brunette asked

I giggled thinking it was cute of him...

"Yup-yup" I said smiling

'I don't want anyone to carry this burden with me...'

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"

"Yeah..." Tsuna smiled at me

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna...Baka-April will be going to school with you starting tomorrow...and your training starts in the afternoon after school got that?" Reborn said

"Reborn, I'm too tired" whined Tsuna

"Reborn...I just came here and training already starts tomorrow?" I whined

* * *

Reborn smirked...and the rest of the day was just normal...I think not...with the loud explosions...

* * *

**Grace: End of Chapter 2!**

**Tsuna: Grace would like to thank Soul Vrazy for reviewing and following! *Smiles***

**Grace: Cookie Monster shall give you tons of cookies! RAAWWWRR!**

**Yamamoto: She would also like to thank scarlet rose white for reviewing, favourite-ing and following *Laughs and smiles***

**Grace: You will have many presents this year from Santa Claus**

**Gokudera: He's not real!**

**Grace: You don't have any imagination! (Rainbow comes out of nowhere)**

**Reborn: Review or get shot *Reloads guns and points at you***

**Grace: What he said! Chapter 3 will somehow be delayed thanks to the freaking school!**


End file.
